El Chico De Los Ojos Azules
by alexsalvatore95
Summary: Una tipica noche en la cual ocurre lo que jamas habias imaginado.


_**El personaje de Thor, no es mío, es propiedad del maravilloso mundo de Marvel Films o Marvel Comics, además de que Thor caracterizado en la piel de Chris Hemsworth tampoco, ojala y si pero no. Gracias!**_

 _ **Mi primer Oneshot en verdad!**_ __

—

 _ **El Chico De Los Ojos Azules**_

En ciertas ocasiones la realidad supera a la ficción y esta no sería la excepción, durante varias noches cerca de mi hogar a las afueras de la sobrepoblada ciudad, varios relámpagos y truenos se hacían notar cerca de la ventana de mi cuarto, al principio me asusté mucho pensando que era el loco clima de hoy, pero no era así. Una noche como cualquier otra, volvió a escucharse esos relámpagos que me tenían muy nervioso, por lo que la curiosidad me llego de repente y tuve que echar un vistazo para ver con mis propios ojos que era lo que ocurría realmente.

Mi madre, mi padrastros y mis tres hermanastros más se encontraban dormitando por lo que tuve que salir precavido para que nadie pudiera notar mis pasos, abrí la puerta del patio atrás de la casa, pero se encontraba en completo silencio solo la oscuridad era lo que reinaba alrededor, camine un poco más hacia el exterior para encontrar un indicio de que era lo que sucedía, pero me lleve una tremenda decepción, estaba todo desolado, y a esas horas de la noche no se podía visualizar nada, por lo que opte en regresar a mi cuarto y volver a dormir.

Empezó a avanzar poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina cuando de pronto note como una luz empezaba a iluminar tras de mí, me quede un instante parado sin hacer ninguna acción, no sé cuándo tiempo estuve así, por lo cual tuve que enfrentar mis temores fijando mi vista en esa luz. Mis ojos dieron a la luz que se encontraba sobre el suelo, veía un tipo de estática alrededor de un extraño objeto platino al parecer y tenía un mazo sobre él, al parecer era un…

—Martillo?...

No dude en acercarme hacia él, ya de cerca pude observarlo mejor, era un martillo no muy común a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver, tenía ciertos símbolos a los lados, y la estática a su alrededor.

—De donde salió esta cosa…. — me pregunte a mí mismo. Voltee hacia mí alrededor para averiguar que nadie estuviera observándome, para después inclinarme y poder levantar ese martillo, al momento de sujetarlo del mazo otra mano apareció sobre la mía, algo que me asusto de repente.

—Creo que esto me pertenece—dijo una voz cerca de mí.

Tuve la acción de retirar mi mano de inmediato, movimiento que me llevo a caer sentado en el suelo.

Mi mirada se posó sobre aquel chico o no tanto, que levanto el martillo, tenía una vestimenta extraña, no creo que sea ropa que este a la moda, tenía el cabello rubio y liso que le llegaba a sus fornidos hombros, todo su cuerpo era musculoso.

Tenía unos brazos cinco veces más anchos que los míos y unas manos grandes. Y portaba una gran capa roja tras su ancha espalda.

Pero lo que más me impacto fue esa mirada azul profundo, eran tipo de aquellos zafiros que había visto en televisión alguna vez. Muy pero muy azules y brillantes.

No me di cuenta que ese extraño me hablaba, hasta que se acercó hacia mí y me extendió unas de sus grandes manos, para que me levantara del suelo creo.

—No deberías estar, a tan altas horas de la noche por aquí— fue lo que escuche salir de su boca. Yo no pude corresponderle ya que seguía embobados en sus profundos ojos azules. Por lo cual el pareció notarlo y aparto su mirada de mi con sutileza.

— ¿Quien… er….eres tú? —mi voz se quebró al preguntar eso, en verdad ese extraño sí que me había puesto nervioso, demasiado diría yo.

El hombre pareció dudar en responder, pero después hablo.

—Soy Thor, dios del trueno, hijo de Odín el padre de todos, príncipe de Asgard y de los nueve reinos— respondió con orgullo, el mencionado Thor.

Mi expresión fue de sorpresa y extrañeza a la vez un poco confundido, no tenía ni la remota idea de quien diablos era ese Thor, por lo cual el pareció darse cuenta de ello, pero no dudo otra vez en ofrecer su mano para ayudar a levantarme, esta vez la acepte y así me pude parar del suelo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, midgardiano?...

—Midgard que…—dije yo confundido, no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando.

—Midgardiano, así le llamamos a los hombres que viven en Midgard, que es el mundo de los humanos.

Pienso que este Thor estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales por lo cual le seguí la corriente, para ver hasta donde llegaban sus alcances.

—Ok… Thor ya entendí— le dije yo, al momento de querer irme y dejar a este loco.

Esos ojos azules me llamaban la atención todo el tiempo, no sabía que más decir.

— ¿Cómo es que te haces llamar entonces?— volvió a preguntarme Thor.

—Soy Alex, hijo de mi mamá y vivo aquí—le dije de la nada, algo que a él le pareció gracioso ya que una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios.

—Dime…Thor, y como es que funciona ese martillo tuyo— le pregunte, la curiosidad me gano.

—Así…— dijo el, separándose unos metros de mí, para hacer un movimiento con él, provocando un par de relámpagos en el cielo, que después aparecieron unos estruendosos rayos que venía directamente hacia él, yo me asuste y rápidamente me oculte sobre mí mismo, dándole la espalda y no ver nada más.

Los truenos no se hicieron esperar y se escucharon por todo el lugar, pero después volvió todo en completo silencio, a lo cual volví a ponerme de pie y observar, a donde se encontraba el, pero no estaba por ningún lado, me puse un poco preocupado por el tal vez y le haya sucedido algo. Después de lo ocurrido, a lo mejor y no estaba totalmente loco como yo lo pensé. Me quede unos minutos observando por todos lados para verlo, pero no apareció en ningún momento. Estaba por retirarme al interior de mi casa cuando…

—Aquí estoy, Alex…

Seguí esa voz desde donde venía, por lo cual tuve que voltear hacia arriba, y lo que vi me dejo totalmente impresionado, estaba el, Thor sujeto de una parte de su martillo, mientras esa cosa giraba rápidamente sobre su mano.

Estaba flotando en el aire, algo que jamás había visto ni en mis más locos sueños quiero creer. No lo podía creer, entonces si era todo cierto lo que me había dicho. Observe como bajaba por los aires mientras su capa se movía en compas al viento de la noche.

Estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, por lo cual, Thor se acercó de repente a mí, con una dulce sonrisa y tierna mirada.

— ¿Cómo es que tu martillo, llego a dar en el patio trasero de mi casa, y además no solamente esta noches si no muchas más? —le pregunte de tajante.

El me miro a los ojos y desde allí supe que algo extraño sucedía, su expresión cambio a ser seria, me decía algo que yo temía no haber sabido desde el principio.

—Te he estado observando desde hace muchos meses atrás —

— ¿Que, estas… tratándome de decir? —le respondí confuso.

—Ay algo en ti que me llamo la atención, desde hace tiempo, tu mirada jamás la había visto en alguien más, esos ojos negros que tienes son un misterio para mí, algo que me hace sentir atraído, ya que para mí lo misterioso es atractivo—

No supe que decir, sus palabras parecían ser ciertas, con un toque seductor, creo que me estaba seduciendo o algo así.

—Espera Thor, acaso eres gay? —le dije.

—En realidad no, pero el único hombre que me hace sentir atraído en este momento eres tú, Alex— expreso con una mirada que provoco que mi estómago empezara a revolverse por completo.

Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos durante unos largos segundos, acaso Thor me decía que yo le gustaba, y que quería que tuviéramos algo.

—Te observe durante un tiempo en silencio, hasta que una noche tuve que hacer que salieras de tu habitación para que pudieras verme y charlar un poco contigo, por lo cual yo soy el que provocaba esos truenos y relámpagos en la madrugada, con la intensión de que solamente te asomaras por la ventana, y así poder verte desde lejos, conformándome con solo ver tu rostro y esos ojos que me tienen encandilados— hablo Thor, mientras una de sus grandes manos se posaba en mi mentón, acariciándome lentamente, aunque sus manos fueran ásperas. —Hasta hoy que decidiste salir de tu habitación, y yo decidí igual acércame a ti, en este lugar.

—Pero como es que me viste, si es que tú no eres de este mundo— le pregunte, perdido en sus ojos. Mientras me aguantaba las ganas de tocarlo, como él ya lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Jamás me habían dicho tales palabras, algo que para mí era demasiado, me he enamorado un par de veces pero nunca he sido correspondido, por lo que, esto que estaba sucediéndome era nuevo para mí, y no sabía qué hacer.

—Durante una batalla junto a mis amigos en la ciudad de Nueva York, cuando decidí alejarme de ellos y explorar un poco más en mundo de los humanos, fue cuando en el camino te encontré a ti. —

—No es algo arriesgado el pelear con otras que pueden ser más poderosos que tú— le hable de la nada.

—Soy un dios, lo cual me hace inmortal…

—Thor, en verdad te atraigo—dije confundido y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, Thor en verdad estaba provocando que un mar de sentimientos inundara mi cuerpo, sus ojos zafiros eran mi debilidad. Me aleje lo más que pude de el para evitar que me viera mi expresión. Mis ojos empezaban a alojar un par de lágrimas.

Un par de brazos fornidos me sujetaron de la cintura de inmediato, lo cual me hizo quebrarme en ese instante.

Thor noto que empezaba a sollozar y enseguida me abrazo por la espalda, tratando de calmarme, pero no lo lograba, yo tenía que hacerlo, tal vez y con esto aleje a la única persona que en verdad le atraía por fin, aunque no sea un humano común y aun no lo conocía realmente bien.

—Ahora que te he visto, no podrás alejarme de ti…—expreso Thor cerca de mis oídos.

—Es que no sé si sea algo correcto o posible esto, Thor, tú no eres un humano normal y yo no sé qué hacer es la primera vez que a alguien le atraigo.

—Eso no importa, solamente lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir a tu corazón—respondió Thor, mientras dirigía su mano al lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, por lo cual respondí consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo, me abrace a ese rubio fortachón de ojos zafiros que me hipnotizaban, un par de lágrimas indiscretas cayeron sobre sus amplios hombros. Fui correspondido el me abrazo fuertemente, con la intención de no separarse de mí en esos momentos. Las horas pasaron de inmediato para los dos, que no nos dimos cuenta, la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a desaparecer. Pero aun así no fue impedimento para no dejarnos de abrazar, hace cuanto necesitaba de un abrazo así y hasta hoy se me concedía.

—Thor, bésame solo así sabré si en verdad esto es real—le dije de repente, mientras finalizábamos el abrazo.

Mire el rostro de Thor, y pude ver como sus facciones cambiaban al escuchar eso pero no se negó a mi petición. Esa mirada azul suya jamás se despegó de la mía, era algo increíble y a la vez mágico para mí. Sus facciones no podían ocultar lo sorprendido y feliz que también él se encontraba.

Durante un par de segundos nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que pudimos percibir nuestras respiraciones al compás, nuestras narices chocando suavemente entre sí, sentía su cabello rubio acariciar mi cuello. Nuestros labios se rozaban pero el beso aun no comenzaba.

—Desde ahora este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo, estar entre tus brazos— le dije mientras lo miraba nuevamente a los ojos azules.

—Y el mío es el tenerte entre mis brazos— respondió Thor, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mis labios.

Y así fue como nuestros labios al fin comenzando ese beso que tanto anhelaba y que ahora era real.

El beso fue muy dulce, Thor, me besaba con delicadeza, parecía haber notado que era mi primer beso, así que trato de ser lo más delicado que pudo. Poco después su lengua de adentro dentro de mi boca queriendo saborear más y más, al igual que yo me adentre en la suya. Conforme al beso nos abrazamos fuerte y el devoramiento de bocas se volvió más apasionado. Él era más alto que yo por lo cual el me levanto con un brazos sujetándome en el aire para estar más a su nivel.

Al finalizar el beso, nos separamos para tomar un poco aire, un momento después volvió a besarme con mas desesperación, sorprendiéndome al instante. Tuve que detenerlo o si no acabaría de desmayarme por la falta de oxígeno.

—Tranquilo Thor, todo a su tiempo—le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

—Lo siento…—exclamo apenado.

El amanecer estaba por salir, estuvimos todo en tiempo abrazados, el de mi cintura y yo de su cuello. Instantes después de mirarnos empezamos a reír de la nada o tal vez por lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros esta noche.

—Para ser tu primer beso, fue algo increíblemente maravilloso y exquisito— hablo Thor de repente rompiendo el silencio cómodo que yacía entre nosotros.

Instantes después no me pude contener la risa por su comentario, al igual que él.

—Tendrás que contarme más sobre ti, Thor—exclame.

—Por supuesto que sí… mi bello midgardiano—

La luz del sol empezaba a iluminar el cielo con tonos amarillos y azules y con él, el viento nos rozaba la piel a ambos, el cabello rubio de Thor se movió al compás de él, y yo jamás pude despegar la mirada de **El Chico De Los Ojos Azules.**

" **El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz, porque el verdadero amor nunca termina"**


End file.
